The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a heat radiator, and a method for controlling the electronic device.
Some electronic devices are wearable on a body, and are generally called wearable devices. Wearable devices include a head-mounted display or device (HMD), smart glasses, a smart watch or wristband, a contact lens-type device, a ring-type device, a shoe-type device, a clothes-type device, a glove-type device, and the like. Wearable devices may be configured in various shapes that make them wearable on a human body or detachably attached to clothes. As the wearable devices are worn and are easily accessible, they have improved portability and accessibility for users.
An HMD wearable on or around a user's head is an exemplary wearable electronic device. HMDs may be classified largely into a see-through type and a see-closed type. The see-through type provides augmented reality (AR), whereas the see-closed type provides virtual reality (VR).
For example, Google Glass is the see-through type. Google Glass may provide information that is not available by just looking at the real world with naked eyes by merging and combining virtual objects based on the real world using the features of a semi-transparent lens. Sony HMZ is an example of the see-closed type. Sony HMZ is an electronic device with two displays placed in front of a user's eyes. As the user only views content received through an external input (a game, a movie, streaming, broadcasting, or the like) on an independent screen, Sony HMZ may provide the user with a great sense of immersion.
When a processor intensive application such as a video and three-dimensional (3D) content is executed in conventional HMDs, the built-in display module, the graphics processing unit (GPU), and/or an electronic device such as a detachable terminal generates heat, resulting in degradation of the performance of the HMD and/or the detachable electronic device.
Moreover, a user may have difficulty in comfortably viewing or playing a processor intensive VR application due to heat emitted from the HMD or the electronic device detachably attached to the HMD.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.